1. Field of Invention
Vertical lift aircraft embodying a deflected propellor slipstream to generate the lifting force.
2. Description of the Previous Art
The development of propellor driven vertical lift aircraft is a fairly new development. There appear to be three main types of this development.
One type is to achieve vertical lift by the use of tilting powered propellor units. All other type is to achieve vertical lift by use of tilting wings. The third type is to achieve vertical lift by use of a deflected propellor airstream.
Each type appears to satisfy a different demand. The tilting powered propellor unit version is best for aircraft carrying more than twenty five passengers (5000 pounds of payload) at speeds up to 300 miles per hour. The tilt wing version appears to be best for an airplane carrying on the order of fifteen passengers (3000 pounds of payload) at speeds up to 400 miles per hour. The deflected propellor stream version appears to best serve a plane of a size to carry on the order of six to eight passengers (1500 pounds of payload) at speeds to 250 miles per hour.
Proposed herein is the development of the deflected propellor stream version. This version has decided advantages based on simplicity and structural integrity. However each of the three versions, as indicated, serves a specific market area.